Swallow Your Pride/Script
Foster is shown in the shower washing her hair. In her mind, she begins her monolog. She closes her eyes and visions her past as a child. She opens her eyes. She turns her shower off and walks out her bathroom with a towel on. As she's approaching her bedroom, she starts having a vision of Raider being kidnapped and killed. She continues to have this vision until she gets a phone call. Foster hangs up and approaches her bedroom and starts to get dressed. As she's doing that, the same vision she's been having about Raider once again plague her mind. She takes a deep breath, grabs her car keys and heads to her car. She drives off to go get Aiden. Foster pulls into Aiden's driveway where she sees in decked out in a Bisexual flagged shirt and various LGBTQ accessories. He quickly approaches her car and hops in the passengers seat. She reaches in her shirt and shows a rainbow heart necklace. Foster drives off from Aiden's driveway and makes her way to Vanilla's house. Aiden's statement triggers Foster. She once again has a vision about Raider being kidnapped and murdered. This causes her to speed very fast on the road. She swerves all across the road. Aiden, scared, grabs the wheel and tries to put her back on course. She snaps out of it. Aiden is confused as to what happened. They soon approach Vanilla's house where she is shown waiting outside for the two to pick her up. Foster pulls into her driveway and Vanilla hops in the backseat. Foster backs out of Vanilla's driveway and drives to Britton and Trippy's apartment. It's a very short ride since they only live 3 minutes away from Vanilla. They soon reach the boy's apartment where they are also waiting. Foster parks and the two hop in the backseat with Vanilla. Trippy winks at Foster. When Aiden said "love is such a beautiful thing", it triggered Foster once again and she starts having visions about Raider. The visions Foster is having become even more vivid. She reacts. She punches her car windows with such force they shatter. Everyone else in the car looks in horror at what they just witnessed. The rest of the group in the car sits there even more shocked. They've never seen Foster react in such a way. The word "girlfriend" triggers Foster once again. She slams on the gas pedal and they speed off. Everyone in the car is silent. They're mostly scared of what Foster is going to do next. They're all quiet once again. Foster slams on the breaks. They all get out the car. They see the parade happening and rainbows and floats are everywhere. Foster walks away from the group. Aiden pulls out his phone and facetimes Howdy. He answers. Aiden, Trippy, Britton, and Vanilla turn around and see Zelena, Howdy, Robo Star, Bun, and Supserpseed Meanwhile, Foster distances herself from the entire parade. She pulls out her phone. She calls Raider on her phone. No answer. She calls him once again. No answer. He startles her. Foster looks deep into Trippy's eyes and can't help herself. She grabs his hand and they head to her car. As they leave, a strange man appears and pulls out a phone. Meanwhile, the rest of the group (except Howdy) is shown at the parade watching all the floats. Howdy approaches the group with a platter of drinks. Vanilla grabs two shots and chugs them both. They all push Aiden aside and grab a shot. Zelena and Robo Star switch arms so they get throw the shot down each other's throats. They throw the shots down each other's throats and share a kiss. Bun grabs Aiden and starts kissing him. Aiden pulls away. Robo Star sweeps Zelena off her feet and they start making out. Meanwhile, Trippy and Foster make their way to Foster's house. She trips on a black box in front of her door. She picks it up and sees it's a tablet. On it, is a sticky note that says, "Play Me". Foster plays the tablet. The video shown is Raider sitting in a chair speaking. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!